Dis le
by Yumiko20
Summary: Dire que la journée avait si bien commencé…


**Disclaimer :** Les personnages et l'univers de Junjou Romantica sont la propriété exclusive de leur auteur, Shungiku Nakamura.

**Pairing :** Akihiko Usami – Misaki Takahashi

**Raiting : **M

Ma première fic sur les personnages de ce manga! J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Merci Camille pour la correction.

**Dis-le !**

Dire que la journée avait si bien commencé…

Pour une fois, Misaki avait pu éviter de croiser Usagi-san au réveil, ce qui lui avait valu une matinée très agréable, sans aucun « attouchement ». Monsieur l'écrivain ne se réveilla que très tard, et après le dîner, il était resté tranquille, assis au salon, essayant de terminer la rédaction de son dernier manga pervers…

Je me demande bien dans quelle situation, il va encore nous décrire, pensa Misaki avec amertume… Malheureusement pour lui, vivre avec un auteur de mangas yaois n'était pas de tout repos au quotidien, surtout quand les personnages de ses œuvres n'étaient autres que lui-même et le créateur de ces textes horribles !

Misaki avait l'impression d'être humilié à chaque nouvelle parution, sa vie sexuelle, pas toujours totalement consentie, mise à nue pour faire fantasmer des lectrices féminines en mal de beaux mâles… Toutes situations de leur quotidien devenaient une excuse pour que leurs homonymes version papier aient des relations sexuelles, accompagnée de « Oh oui, encore », « Oh oui, prends-moi », « Oh mais tu mouilles déjà », et autres balivernes sortant du cerveau malade de Usagi-san.

Et oui, son professeur particulier Akihiko Usami surnommé Usagi par son frère aîné Takahiro, qui était devenu par la suite son tuteur en l'absence de ce même frère (qui par ailleurs, lui avait assuré que Usagi prendrait très bien soin de lui), puis son « amant » de manière plus ou moins consentie (plutôt non consentie de point de vue de Misaki), était UN SALE PERVERS !

Le jeune homme releva la tête et observa son aîné, assis devant son ordinateur, Monsieur Suzuki assis à côté de lui… Une autre facette bizarre de cet homme étrange : il adorait les peluches et ne se séparait jamais de cet ours énorme, à qui il avait même donné un nom ! Plutôt bizarre comme comportement, vous ne trouvez-pas ?

Pourtant, malgré tous ses défauts, Misaki ne pouvait plus imaginer ça vie sans lui… En fait, il avait compris dernièrement, qu'il était tombé amoureux de lui. Mais même si Usagi-san lui avait avoué son amour depuis longtemps et ne cessait de lui dire « je t'aime » à longueur de journée, le jeune homme avait plus de difficultés à prononcer ces trois mots…

Il était comme ça depuis toujours, introverti, gardant ses sentiments pour lui. Et ce comportement avait empiré à la mort de ses parents, au grand damne de Takahiro qui redoutait de le voir se refermer sur lui-même… Mais Usagi-san ne lui avait jamais reproché cette attitude, même si elle avait failli mettre un terme à leur relation, lorsqu'il n'avait pas réussi à lui avouer qu'il voulait rester vivre avec lui.

Depuis, il essayait d'être plus ouvert et de lui parler, mais c'était toujours trop difficile de parler des sentiments si « étranges » qu'il ressentait pour son… son quoi d'ailleurs ? Misaki reposa l'assiette qu'il était en train de laver, perplexe. Son amant ? Son amoureux ? Son petit ami ?

- RAAAAAAAAAAH ! _Hurla-t-il en se prenant la tête à deux mains._

Pourquoi tout était toujours si compliqué quand il s'agissait de leur relation ?!

- Misaki ? Est-ce que ça va ? _Demanda Akihiko en relevant la tête de son ordinateur._

- Je… Oui… oui, c'est rien ! _Répliqua-t-il précipitamment, avec un petit rire gêné._

Super ! Maintenant, il avait attiré son attention ! Espérons qu'il retourne à son histoire et qu'il m'oublie, pensa-t-il nerveusement. Il soupira de soulagement en constatant que son regard était à nouveau fixé sur l'écran de son ordinateur, et qu'il ne se préoccupait plus de lui. Il en profita pour l'observer.

Usagi-san était vraiment un très bel homme… Et vu l'accélération progressive de son rythme cardiaque, il était clair qu'il ne le laissait pas indifférent. Mais accepter son amour, le vivre au grand jour, et lui dire ouvertement « Je t'aime », demanderait encore du temps… Si seulement il pouvait vivre dans l'insouciance et arrêter de se poser toutes ces questions ! En fait, tout serait tellement plus simple si Usagi-san était une fille, pensa-t-il en soupirant.

Il reporta son attention sur la vaisselle qui malheureusement ne se nettoyait pas toute seule…

Il était tellement absorbé par sa tâche, qu'il ne vit pas que Akihiko le fixait intensément. Ce dernier resta songeur un moment, puis se leva et se dirigea calmement vers Misaki.

Quand il sentit deux bras entourer sa taille, le jeune homme sursauta et lâcha l'assiette qu'il essuyait. Cette dernière s'écrasa sur le sol, se brisant en mille morceaux.

- Que… qu'est-ce que… tu fais, _bégaya Misaki en se crispant légèrement._

Il sentit les bras resserrer leur étreinte, le souffle chaud de Usagi contre son oreille, et un frisson parcourut son corps. Et soudain, il l'entendit… LA voix… CETTE voix… si profonde, si attirante…

- Misaki… _Murmura Akihiko._

- Qu… quoi ? _Demanda-t-il, inquiet de la suite des événements._

- Dis-le…

- D… dire quoi ? _Dit-il de plus en plus inquiet de la tournure de la conversation._

- Ce que tu m'as dit cette nuit, _continua la voix si grave et si sensuelle._

- Que… je… je ne vois pas de quoi tu…

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent, alors qu'une image de la nuit dernière lui revenait en mémoire. Oh non… je n'ai pas osé… faire ça ! Comment j'ai pu dire ça ! Pourquoi je dis toujours ce genre de chose à ce moment-là ?! Je ne pouvais pas me taire pour une fois !

Soudain, la panique l'envahit. Il venait de se rappeler comment c'était terminée leur dernière conversation à ce sujet. Il faut que je me sorte de là, et vite !

- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu veux parler ! Je n'ai rien dit de spécial, _ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire, faignant l'ignorance totale._

- Misaki, arrête de mentir, _murmura-t-il en lui mordillant le lobe de l'oreille, faisant gémir le jeune homme._ Allez, dis-le…

- Non, je… ne… peux… pas…

Il sentit une langue descendre de son oreille vers son cou, caressant tendrement sa peau, suivie de près par des lèvres qui déposaient des baisers sur chaque centimètre de son épiderme.

- Dis-le…

- Nnnn… non…

Une main commença à se détacher de son ventre et descendit lentement, très lentement, toujours plus bas.

- A… arrête… non… _Gémit Misaki tremblant de tous ses membres._

- Alors dis-le… _Reprit Akihiko de sa voix profonde._

- Je… ne… peux… AAAAAHH.

La main aventurière avait atteint son but, tout en continuant ses caresses, embrumant totalement l'esprit de Misaki.

- Ar… rête… sale… per… vers… _Murmura-t-il à bout de force, les sensations devenant trop fortes._ Je… ne… peux… pas… dire…

- Pourquoi ? Quel mal y a-t-il à me dire ces mots ? Misaki… J'aime tellement les entendre franchir tes lèvres... S'il te plaît, _murmura-t-il d'une voix légèrement suppliante, tout en continuant ses caresses et ses baisers._

- Mmmm…

- Dis-le…

Le jeune homme était à deux doigts de l'extase et il n'avait plus tellement conscience de ce qu'il faisait ou disait… Il n'entendait plus que LA voix, CETTE voix, et son désir le plus profond était de lui obéir, de lui faire plaisir. Il ouvrit la bouche et il lâcha dans un murmure :

- Je t'aime, Usagi-san.

Et d'un seul coup, tout s'arrêta ! Les deux mains baladeuses quittèrent son corps et les baisers cessèrent.

- Brave Misaki, _lança Akihiko sur un ton joyeux tout en ébouriffant les cheveux du jeune homme. _Je t'aime aussi, _lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille._

Il déposa un chaste baiser sur sa joue, lui ébouriffa une dernière fois les cheveux, et retourna au salon, comme si rien ne s'était passé, laissant derrière lui un Misaki tremblant, complètement abasourdi et dans une situation plus que douloureuse…

- Que… où… est-ce… que… tu… vas ? _Demanda-t-il à bout de souffle._

- Terminer mon travail. Je dois rendre ce manuscrit demain, et je n'ai pas encore écrit la moitié de l'histoire, _répondit-il d'un ton neutre._

Il va me laisser comme _ça_ ?! Soudain, il réalisa qu'Usagi-san s'était bien moquer de lui !

- USAGI-SAN, JE TE DETESTE ! _Hurla-t-il en se déplaçant tant bien que mal vers la salle de bains._

- Moi aussi, je t'aime, _murmura-t-il avec un petit sourire amusé en entendant la porte des cabinets se fermer violemment. _


End file.
